


In the Lap of the Gods

by Star7



Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Anal Sex, Chair Sex, Hair-pulling, Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Neck Kissing, Rimming, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Sea God, Sun God
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:28:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26141122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star7/pseuds/Star7
Summary: A disagreement over the fate of a mortal causes conflict between the Sun and the Sea.[senru] Sendoh x Rukawa. Lemony, one-shot, complete."I'm going to put a daughter in you," Sendoh bent down and growled into Rukawa's ear, his own breath coming in heavy pants. He bared his teeth and sunk a bite into the flesh of Rukawa's ear, hard enough to hurt."We already have twelve daughters you cunt."
Relationships: Rukawa Kaede/Sendoh Akira
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	In the Lap of the Gods

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is for Shoyohei's "Slamdunk characters as classical gods" request, in thanks for her kindness.
> 
> Hopefully it's not too inappropriate XD
> 
> Come and chat on Twitter @Star711117

Long ago, when the peoples of the earth were still young, and great powers flowed through mother Gaia, her eyes awake and watchful, the gods used to play among humankind.

Some delighted in playing tricks and causing disruption. Others took fleshy pleasure in mortal lovers, seducing one day and jilting the next, delighting in scandal and intrigue. Still others held nothing but disdain for the mortal realm and used their powers to sow harm and strife.

The god of the sea was one such god. He filled the sea waters with salt so they could not be drunk. He stirred up great waves and sank great ships. He summoned horrific monsters from the deep to frighten and destroy. He made his home deep deep under the waves where no mortal could ever hope to tread. But though he created a palace of darkness, and coldness, without air, without joy, without welcome, it did not protect him from the meddling interference of other gods, to his most intense displeasure.

One day, a mortal beloved of the sun angered the sea god. This mortal loved to leap from a high cliff edge and plummet into the waves, his strong body dazzling in the playful light. His friends, impressed by his daring, encouraged him to do it again and again. He would break the water's surface like a dart, and then not a minute later, break it again with a gasp.

From his palace beneath the waves, the sea god watched and fumed. The plunge should have killed a weaker man. And yet this boy, with the sun on his back, made mockery of the power of the sea.

Angry, the sea god sent a monster - the ten tentacled terror - to catch the ankle of the imprudent human and drag him down, down, down to the murky depths.

The kraken brought the boy to the sea god's terrible palace where he was cast into the deepest of the dungeons.

There the boy sat in the darkness. It was cold and damp. Water dripped from the barnacled ceiling. Seaweed grew up the bars of his cage. He shouted, then he cried, and begged for mercy. But there was only silence and the echo of his own voice. The cold-hearted sea god had already forgotten about him. So the boy pressed his palms together, squeezed closed his eyes, and prayed.

He prayed to the sun, but he prayed in despair. For how could the sun hear him, here? So far below the waves, where no sun had ever shone?

Unknown to the boy, however, the sun god had indeed seen his plight. As the night fell upon the lands above, he made his descent to the terrible palace below the waves, sat upon his golden chariot, his golden banner flapping in the divine breeze.

* * *

Rukawa Kaede was in a foul mood. The throne room had long emptied of attendants, each glared or threatened into leaving, until there was no one left upon whom to release his wrath. He struck the butt of his trident against the stony floor with a sharp crack, and the crystal bauble shimmered into existence before him. It shone with colours, like an oil slick upon the surface. Focusing upon its heart, Rukawa could see every inch of his kingdom. He cast around, seeking a ship to wreck or a beach to wash away, to ease his irritation. But what he saw made his temper worse. Much worse.

At that moment, the doors to the throne room crashed open and the brilliant light of the sun filled the space.

Rukawa had to throw his arm up over his face to stop himself from being blinded.

"You!?" he exclaimed, his voice thundering anger, his eyes flashing dangerous purple.

The sun god, who had just arrived, lessened his brilliance until he could be looked at directly.

He had taken the form of a man, but so much divinity confined into the meagre limits of flesh made a body that was remarkable indeed. Rukawa had to squint to look at him.

The sun god wore a long golden cloak clasped together with a thick sun-shaped medallion upon his breast. His chest was bare, every inch of it muscled and strong, glittering in his light. His powerful arms were raised in a wide, open gesture of greeting as he stepped forward. He wore skin tight golden trunks that covered very little, a pair of soft golden boots upon his feet, and nothing else.

Kaede ground his teeth at the sight of him.

"How dare you come here," he accused him through clenched jaw, "Sendoh Akira."

Sendoh Akira only smiled. His blue eyes shone with flecks of gold, his handsome face taking in the sight of the sea god on this throne. There was something in his stare. Wariness. Mixed with want.

"You've taken something that belongs to me," Sendoh explained calmly. "I'm here to have it returned."

Rukawa leaned forward, lashing his mermaid tail through the waters, churning them angrily. "What _thing_?"

"A mortal boy I'm in love with," Sendoh explained calmly. "He worships the sun. Adventure runs in his veins. And his body arches for me in the dark of the night as I suckle on his thighs and whisper of the morning."

Rukawa's scowl deepened. "You come to me to talk of your _lovers_?" He rose from his seat. Sendoh watched in fascination as his body unfolded. His hair was long like the seaweed, loose down his back, and it rose around him in a cloud like a living thing. Upon his head sat a crown, a beautiful thing. Once, it had been gold. But years ago Rukawa had cast his golden crown into the bowels of _teras-fortias_ , the great underwater volcano, and sworn that nothing gold should ever again pass his gates. The crown he wore now, then, was jade. An elegant thing composed of spikes and sharpness, it nestled upon his head and gave him a ferocious look. His eyes were a deep purplish hue like the stormy ocean, sparkling with anger. His power thrummed around Sendoh like a drum beat. The water pulsed with his rage. Sendoh felt it in his throat. Deep in his heart. And it was magnificent.

"I have never lied to you, Kaede," he said softly, still continuing his slow steps towards Rukawa's great dais.

"You _mock_ me," Rukawa accused him, raising his trident threateningly.

"I love you," Sendoh answered back.

Rukawa's mouth snapped closed for a moment. Then he narrowed his eyes, gripping the weapon more tightly. "How dare you talk to me of _love_?"

A blast of water like a thousand currents slammed into Sendoh in a storm of violent bubbles, threatening to push him back and out through the throne room doors behind him. He struggled against the slipstream, fighting to move to the side. Rukawa's power, he was reminded, was monsterous.

Up on the dais, Rukawa grit his teeth, trident outstretched before him as he focused his power. He pushed with all his strength, fuelled by his anger, blinded by the maelstrom of water before him.

But then Sendoh's warm hands appeared from beside him and encircled his grip on the trident, firm yet gentle. Surprised, Rukawa's power faultered and the attack ceased. Sendoh gently pushed the trident away, and Rukawa released it, allowing it to dissolve into the sea foam. Rukawa barely had time to comprehend Sendoh's sudden close proximity before his lips pushed through Rukawa's barriers to kiss his mouth.

Startled, Rukawa remained still for a moment, watching the way Sendoh's golden cloak twisted out behind him, floating amongst the dissipating bubbles.

"Kaede," Sendoh whispered against his lips. "Please."

" _Fuck_ you," Rukawa snarled, his arms reaching out, encircling the sun god and pulling him tight against his own body in abrupt and furious hunger.

He opened his mouth, closed his eyes, and thrust his tongue forcefully between Sendoh's willing lips.

Sendoh was hot to touch. His warmth put heat into Rukawa's salt-water world, setting his cold blood pumping through aquatic veins. It was almost unbearable. The nearly forgotten pleasure of his heat. Rukawa groaned. He pushed harder, his tongue roaming freely in Sendoh's mouth, slick and seeking his warmth like a thirst. Rukawa sucked on him greedily, feeling Sendoh's hands roaming over him. Brushing against hard scales and steel muscles. He dropped back into his throne, Sendoh eagerly following him down and leaning over him.

Their lips parted.

"Drop dead," Rukawa hissed angrily up at him, his crown askew.

Sendoh licked Rukawa's wet lips with a last playful swipe, then lifted his head and glanced around. All around the edge of the throne room, strange corals were bursting into growth. In a matter of minutes they had grown from bare rock into twelve foot tall giants. Blooms were slowly appearing on the walls, a multitude of colours, like splashes of paint. Even the throne was changing, fanning out into delicate coral structures. And the crown on Kaede's head began to open into dragon eyes until it looked like he was wearing a crown of flowers.

The sight made Sendoh smile fondly. "Behold," he said, turning back to Rukawa with a playful smile. "The blessing of the sun."

Rukawa's long fingers reached out and gripped his chin hard enough to break it. "I don't like you," he snarled. "Bastard." 

He pulled Sendoh's face down to his once more and their lips clashed heavy against one another. Rukawa's fins flashed violently through the water, his grip holding Sendoh tight, his mouth sucking hard, bruising Sendoh's lips. With his spare hand he reached down between Sendoh's legs and took tight hold of his crotch. With sharp claws he tore the front of Sendoh's golden pants into ribbons, so Sendoh's flushed and heavy organ flopped loosely out from between the tears. Sendoh did not protest. Rather, his put his own hands on Kaede's hips and pinned him down hard against his throne. He racked his nails over the scales meaningfully. Pulling away, he set his lips against Rukawa's throat and began to lick and suckle noisily.

"I can do nothing with this ridiculous fish tail, Kaede," he murmured between licks.

Rukawa gasped at the sensation Sendoh's fingers caused as they ground into his scales. He tilted his head, offering his neck, biting his lip. "You're such a piece of shit," he hissed.

Under his fingers, Sendoh could feel Rukawa changing. The shape of him pulsing and morphing. The scales retreating and cool damp skin taking its place. He looked down, and saw that Rukawa now had two pale legs, after the manner of humans, muscular and strong, relaxed and open. He was completely naked to Sendoh's gaze.

They did not always make love in these forms. But for now, it would do.

Sendoh's breath caught for a moment. Rukawa was truly beautiful. His body perfectly toned and ribbed. Very few, be they gods or mortals, had the privilege to see the sea god in this way. Sendoh knew it. And it made his cock throb.

"Hurry up," Rukawa hissed at him. "You're always so fucking slow."

Sendoh could not seem to pull his eyes away. "Let me look at you," he murmured dazedly. "I haven't seen you in so long..."

But at that, Rukawa's strength crashed into his shoulders and set him falling backwards. The water around him twisted, seized him, and pushed him flat to the floor, his cloak splayed out behind him. He looked up and saw Rukawa standing naked over him, his long hair twisting in the water like snakes, his thick thighs like pillars, his erection standing proudly before him. His eyes were narrow and angry. Every inch a god.

Sendoh could not help the moan that passed his lips at the sight of him there. At that moment he had no power except to lie prostrate before him, and worship him with his eyes.

"You dare to enter _my_ kingdom," Rukawa hissed. "And make demands of _me_?"

Sendoh swallowed. He crushed the residues of his power into nothing, surrending. Rukawa would only see it as a challenge, and his mood was already bad enough.

Rukawa sneered in disdain. Then he dropped to his knees, his hair flaring out like a strange halo around his head. Bending forward, he put his mouth around Sendoh's erection which was exposed from between ripped shreds of golden cloth, and he sucked _hard_.

Sendoh gasped.

Rukawa was merciless. Sendoh lay back against the ground, held prostate by the trecherous currents of water, and suffered. Rukawa's rough motions sent ripples through the water that would be noticed thousands of kilometers away.

"Kaede, I'm sorry," Sendoh tried to speak out between groans, his eyes already watering with pain.

Rukawa only racked his teeth painfully up Sendoh's shaft, causing the sun god to cry out and squirm.

"I didn't mean to hurt you," Sendoh tried to tell him.

"Shut up." Kaede's palm pushed Sendoh's erection down against his stomach, and his mouth trailed nibbling downwards until he reached Sendoh's balls. He took both into his mouth at once, his lips stretching unnaturally wide, nose pressed into the junction of Sendoh's hip, his fringe tickling Sendoh's thighs. He massaged them between the roof of his mouth and his tongue. And then he bit down hard.

Sendoh cried out, back arching with the pain. Somewhere far overhead, a spark of lightning crackled across the night sky.

Rukawa drew back, sitting up on his knees, looking partially satisfied.

Sendoh waited a moment to see if there was more punishment to come. But to his relief, Rukawa's eyes were clearer than before. The onimous purple storm breaking into a bright sparkling blue.

"Next time you trespass here," Rukawa growled at him. "I'll cut them clean off."

Tentatively, Sendoh allowed his power to rekindle. He could feel it moving through his limbs, strengthening, shining, returning the golden flakes to his eyes and the glittering quality of his skin. He saw Rukawa looking at him. The way his eyes dragged irresistibly over his body. He smiled, and sat up, shaking off the currents like leaves.

"Kaede-" he breathed, unafraid, putting his hand behind Rukawa's head and gently pulling him forwards into another kiss.

It was different this time.

They tilted heads to avoid butting noses, their lips fitting together perfectly. Familiar. Sendoh breathed satisfaction out of his nostrils and rubbed his fingers soothingly into the back of Rukawa's neck. They moved gently, tentative and exploratory. Relearning the shape of one another. Testing like two young lovers kissing for the first time, secreted away from prying eyes.

But they soon found that things hadn't changed. The sensation, the taste, the feel was like coming home. Was easy. Was _good_. Sendoh slid his lips smoothly over Rukawa's, his eyes fluttering closed, adoring.

"I didn't mind the fish tail," he eventually whispered, his voice soft and cozy. "It's kinky."

Rukawa shoved him in reprimand. "Fuck you." But it was half-hearted.

Sendoh's eyes sparkled as he watched the sea god rise again to his feet, looking down at him. Rukawa's body was beyond magnificent. The dusting of scales looked like diamonds in his skin. Sendoh knew he could rearrange them at a whim. He glimmered teal and green in the mysterious light of the seabed. A world far beyond the reach of Sendoh's bright sun. His upper body was strong, perfect for weilding that unreasonably heavy trident he used. His eyes, now sparkling blue, would grow stormy when he was angry, deepening to a frightening purple and churning like the winds.

Beautiful and dangerous, Sendoh loved the sea god with all his body and heart.

His eyes drifted to Rukawa's long loose hair. He usually tied it back into a long tail, but on days like this, when his mood was turbulent, he would let it free and it would float around him like tentacles, making him seem even larger, wilder, and more threatening.

Sendoh's hands itched to take that hair in his fist and pull his head back until he submitted.

He scrambled to his own feet, golden sandals kicking up small puffs of sand, his shredded clothing hanging limply from him. He looked lewd and debauched. The ripped golden cloth covered nothing of his flushed length.

Noticing the sand which had not been there before, he looked around again. The empty throne room was transformed. The bare rock had vanished, replaced by huge reefs of coral. Schools of tropical fish flashed between the growing corals. A seahorse danced past Sendoh's ear. The floor was inches deep in warm fine sand.

Seeing the fertility of Rukawa's halls set a deep pulsing in Sendoh's gut. 

He had sowed entire valleys with crops, meadows with grasses and flowers, entire forests, jungles and woodlands. He frolicked his way across the surface of the earth, giving his love liberally. Taking men and women and gods and goddesses into his bed all with his inexhaustible vitality. Bringing growth and fertility with the spread of his seed.

But Rukawa's great kingdom was shielded from his eyes. The sea god conjured blankets of clouds and black brooding storms. He retreated to the darkest of his depths and kept Sendoh at bay. Denied him the most fabulous of bounties; the bounty of the sea.

But Sendoh did not rage at him. Did not demand and seek to control. Firstly, the effort would have been useless, for the sea god was every bit as strong as Sendoh, and any fight between them would be enough to rend the earth. But also, and primarily, he respected Rukawa enough to accept the distance the sea god enforced between them. It was only right, Sendoh felt, that his trespass into the sea kingdom should therefore be met with punishment.

He regretted keenly that things were this way. And yet not even Rukawa's anger could mask the desire that flowed between them, sharp and insistent. Pulling upon them both. A strange blend of love and hate. Too much for either of them to control.

Sendoh had bedded thousands of souls. He would bed thousands more in the vast span of his immortality. But nothing ever compared to this. He wanted nothing else quite the way he wanted this.

He stepped forward into Rukawa's space confidently.

Rukawa's blue eyes narrowed in annoyance. "I don't want you here," he insisted. But he did nothing to prevent Sendoh's advance.

Sendoh's hands took Rukawa's arms firmly, rubbing his thumbs over the silver scales. Their chests butted together. Lips crashing once again. Erections sliding past one another like swords, causing Rukawa to groan and his brilliant eyes to close. Sendoh moved his hips, making sure their shafts rubbed together, first one side, then the other. A little awkward. Strangely good.

Sendoh held his arms tightly and licked into mouth, entwining their tongues together and feeling the desire bubbling up in his stomach, impossible to hold back. When they next parted, he saw that Rukawa was breathless, his cheeks flushed, his eyes a little dazed with lust.

"I hate this," Rukawa tried to insist, but there was no bite in his words. No truth on his tongue. Sendoh could feel him reaching out for him. Rukawa's fingers curled his sharp claws around Sendoh's wrists to keep him close. So Sendoh ignored his half-hearted protests and instead turned him around to face the throne.

It was his favourite position. Something about defiling Rukawa right on his own throne was absolutely delicious. Rukawa knew that, and tolerated it as Sendoh bent him over from the waist and pushed his face down into the seat. He waited there, his body obedient, the most vulnerable parts of his in full offering, even while his mouth still froathed with spite.

"Curse you," Rukawa huffed, his voice muffled by the seat. "I hope your star falls from the sky. I hope one of your mortal lovers puts a blade through your heart. I hope your cock falls off."

Sendoh only chuckled and Rukawa scowled.

Then Sendoh leaned back a little and observed the tight little hole secreted between Rukawa's cheeks. He used his hands to spread the cheeks open a little wider and ignored Rukawa's warning growl. It was tiny, like a button. It looked strange there, when his legs were so powerful, his thighs muscular and thick around, even his cock was solid and large and heavy. But this little hole? It was a tiny, secretive thing. So small a thing to give him such a paradise.

Sendoh knelt then, licking his lips, only to bring his mouth forward and kiss that tiny hole.

Rukawa gave a half-hearted growl in his throat that quickly broke into a groan. Sendoh's lips sucked gently upon the puckered opening. Then he lapped all around it with his hot tongue. Feeling Rukawa's thighs gently trembling, he hardened his tongue into a solid golden bullet, and then pushed it right inside.

Rukawa gave a soft cry as the hard object penetrated him, his fists curling anxiously, his knees nearly giving way.

Sendoh moved his tongue back and forth a few times, feeling the pressure from Rukawa's muscles very gradually easing each time, pumping his own saliva into the space to smooth the friction. He took his own dick in his hand and stroked it leisurely, enjoying the sensation of Rukawa squirming on his tongue.

Finally he drew back and stood straight again. He admired Rukawa's trembling back, the perfect pert globe of his buttocks, the feast laid out before him.

Then Sendoh ran his fingers up through the valley between Rukawa's cheeks, swirling them meaningfully around the tiny twitching hole. A silent warning to be ready.

The sea god had a moment to scramble for a handhold, his fingers hooking desperately onto the arms of the throne to brace himself before he was filled.

Sendoh's eyes glowed for a moment, one brilliant flash of golden fire. Then he forced his erection in through the ring of muscles and bottomed out in one firm grind. The sand on the floor rose in excited clouds, agitated by the pulse. Deep in the bowels of the ocean, the sound echoed like the boom of a distant earthquake, Sendoh's strength making the ocean waters part and then close in a rush, setting the waves into chaos, swirling typhoons into motion.

Rukawa groaned, his eyes squeezed tightly closed.

He could feel himself split. The huge width of Sendoh's girth forcing space in him that hadn't been there moments before. Sendoh's tongue and Sendoh's fingers were playful little games compared to the full width of his cock. Rukawa was stretched to the point of pain. His muscles clenching frantically as if wanting to expell this invasion, but powerless to do so.

Sendoh drew back and thrust again, harder.

"Come on," he bent down to whisper into Rukawa's ear. "Let me hear you. Tell me how badly you want me."

"Fuck - you -" came the broken reply.

Sendoh smirked, and let loose with a series of energetic thrusts that dragged Rukawa's cheek back and forth against the throne, the depths of his body reluctantly beginning to open to Sendoh's pounding.

Sendoh repositioned himself and began to trust in different angles, pistoning his hips, listening to the slap slap slap of skin on skin, beating Rukawa's tight muscles into submission.

"I'm going to put a daughter in you," he bent down and growled into Rukawa's ear, his own breath coming in heavy pants. He bared his teeth and sunk a bite into the flesh of Rukawa's ear, hard enough to hurt.

"We already have twelve daughters you cunt," Rukawa gasped back, panting hard.

Sendoh released his ear and smirked. "Don't call me that. Call me what I am to you. You know I love to hear it on your tongue."

Unseen, Rukawa rolled his eyes, but any protest was fucked out of him as Sendoh ticked up his place once again, gripping Rukawa's hips in two hands and trashing into him with rapid, overpowering blows. All around them the water was being whipped into a frenzy. At the surface, the waves rose twenty feet high, wild and violent.

Rukawa worked hard to stiffle his moans, determined not to give Sendoh the satisfaction.

At Rukawa's stubborn silence, Sendoh finally did as he had been itching to do from the start, and snatched the long lengths of Rukawa's hair in his fist and haulled backwards, pulling up his head and bending his spine into a tortured curve. Rukawa's hands scrambled desperately against the throne, trying to support his weight.

"Say it," Sendoh snarled, his voice changed into a command.

He did not concern himself that he might cause Rukawa harm. He knew Rukawa's strength well. Even the hair now coiled in his fist was a weapon. He could remember the last time he was here; it had weaved three times around his neck and nearly strangled him.

Rukawa's surrender was entirely voluntary. The sun could not overpower the sea. And even now, Rukawa was perfectly capable of casting him twenty feet backwards and out the throne room doors.

"Ah-!" Rukawa gasped in pain, feeling as if his hair was to be ripped out by the roots.

"Say it!" Sendoh insisted, giving another sharp little tug.

"Husband-!" Rukawa gritted out. "Husband, ah, ah! Stop-!"

Sendoh pulled him all the way up until he was almost standing. Then he shoved him forwards with one hand between his shoulder blades, the other still haulling back on his hair, so that Rukawa's knees bumped into, and then knelt on, the throne. Sendoh forced his upper body forward further until his chest pressed against the tall back, his back arched, his chin catching on the top of the chair. Rukawa clutched desperately at the throne's back, looping his arms around the top to hold himself up as he felt Sendoh's filling the gap between his thighs.

"Husband-" Sendoh's dusky voice melted into his ear like hot syrup. "My beautiful husband. Why do you deny me? Why do you banish me from your kingdom? You promised to give me your body whenever I demanded it. To obey me. To _worship_ me. Why do you not honour your vows?"

"I'll honour mine when you honour yours, _husband,_ " Rukawa managed to hiss breathlessly.

It was a common argument that went nowhere.

Sendoh sighed and shook his head. Then he released Rukawa's hair and took his hips in hand once again. He penetrated him with a short sharp jolt.

Rukawa only groaned deliriously.

"Tell me you want me," Sendoh demanded. "Tell me you love me." He punctuated his words with strong thrusts of his hips, weakening Rukawa's body until it was slick with sweat and loose with fatigue and completely helpless to him. "Tell me."

He brought his hands up Rukawa's sides, under his chest, and pinched his nipples hard. Rukawa jerked desperately, a strange mewling sound escaping his throat.

Sendoh only twisted harder.

"Please-" Rukawa finally gasped, arching his back a little more, twisting his head right around to look back over his shoulder. "Please. I... want it."

Sendoh felt his dick thobbing at the sight of Rukawa's heavy, hooded eyes. The slackness in his aroused expression. His skin that shone like diamonds. It all astonished him. Every time they did this, he was astonished all over again. He thought he would get used to it. But he never did.

Sendoh leaned down, managing to capture those lips with his own. Then, he sent a purposeful pulse of heat into the centre of Rukawa's body, causing the sea god to cry out against his mouth even as he spasmed with pleasure. Sendoh let the power evaporate.

"More?" Sendoh asked against his lips, his smirk returning.

"More," Rukawa pleaded. "Please, husband. Please."

Sendoh could not resist Rukawa's demands when he called him in that way. So he concentrated his power and forced it into Rukawa's gut together with a particularly powerful thrust.

Rukawa felt the warmth flooding him. Churning up his insides. Sendoh's divine essence crawling into every cell of his body.

"Oh," he groaned, dropping his head between his shoulders and shuddering violently. "Oh, oh, oh-"

This time, the heat did not fade. Sendoh sustained it. Feeding him more and more until he felt dizzy and drugged with it.

His body began to pulse in time to Sendoh's thrusts, to the overwhelming sensation of Sendoh's throbbing power. His vision and hearing faded. There was only this beat. His muscles were close to collapse, but Sendoh held him up. His expression grew slack, his eyes rolling sightless. Both of them moved finally with the same pulse. Becoming one body. One divinity. Joined perfectly.

Around him, the walls of the kingdom vibrated with the same rhythm. Escalating to a crescendo. Harder and faster and more and more perfect.

Oh please. Oh please. Oh please.

He turned his head hungrily again, opening his mouth like a baby bird petitioning its mother. He felt Sendoh fill it at once with his tongue. He grew hotter and hotter, every oriface being pumped full of Sendoh's light. His fingers spasmed. His desire gurgling meaninglessly in his throat.

Then Sendoh's hand took hold of his erection. He made a few leisurely strokes, squeezing lightly, threateningly, as if to awake Rukawa to the knowledge of what was about to come.

"Tell me," Sendoh repeated, kissing his lips with little teasing touches, squeezing his cock harder and harder. "The truth."

"I love you," Rukawa could only slur helplessly. "I love you. Husband, I- I- ah!"

The flush of heat felt like it would tear him apart. Burn him away until he was nothing but salt on the breeze. It came from within. Coiled at the centre of Sendoh's grasping hand, as if he'd summoned a flame in his palm. It licked the very deepest part of Rukawa's cock, travelling up along the veins, carrying the intense heat through his urethra. His eyes flew open.

Sendoh's hand pumped once, twice, the heat moving together with each motion. Slicking it's way up and down Rukawa's shaft from within, even while the same intense power churned in his gut, overflowed his mouth, and bubbled from Sendoh's deeply buried length.

Overwhelmed, he could do nothing but collapse. Every muscle in his body seized up as he came, spraying his salt right across the back of the throne.

Sendoh followed not a moment later, spurred on by Rukawa's powerful contracting muscles.

"Ugh!" he stilled, sinking his teeth into Rukawa's shoulder, his hips still stuttering. His vision went white, spurting his seed deep into the canyons of Rukawa's body. The whole palace seemed to shake. An earthquake ripped through the great oceanic trenches, where lava spewed into seawater, deep sea volcanos spluttering into life, their guts oozing red hot and glistening.

They collapsed into the throne together, limbs entwined. And there they lay for what seemed like hours and hours. They did not speak. Really they had very little to say to one another. But there was comfort in this.

Finally, Sendoh felt himself beginning to stir. Knowing that it was time, he carefully attempted to extract his legs from Rukawa's. But Rukawa's hand immediately snatched his wrist.

"Stay?" he said, very quietly.

Sendoh hesitated, trying to think of the right thing to say. "I-" he trailed off helplessly.

He watched Rukawa straighten, shake out his loose hair, and lower his eyes to mask his disappointment. "Nevermind."

"I'm... sorry, Kaede."

"Just go," Rukawa twisted his head away and refused to look at him. "Take the boy with you."

"Boy?" Sendoh was confused for a moment.

"Yes. The mortal you claim to be in love with."

Sendoh hesitated once again, recalling the mortal soul he had come here to retrieve. Slowly he shook his head.

"Keep him," he suggested. "I'll give him to you. Make him your slave."

Rukawa scoffed. "What am I supposed to do with a mortal?"

"He's blessed of the sun," Sendoh shrugged. "Take him as a gift. To keep you warm at night. He fucks very well. Takes it good, too."

Rukawa sneered at that, and Sendoh rose to his feet.

"The next time one of your lovers trespasses in my kingdom, I'll tear them limb from limb," Rukawa warned.

"I wouldn't expect anything less from my jealous spouse."

Rukawa's eyes narrowed. "Don't come back."

Sendoh shrugged, and did not answer. With a casual gesture, the golden cloth of his ruined pants wove back together without a seam.

"You don't have to stay here, Kaede," he eventually suggested, not for the first time. "Our daughters all live in the sun. The goddesses of the lakes, of the rivers, of the beaches and corals. Children of the sea and the sky. Only you, my salty sea god, insist on staying alone in the darkness." He gave an agitated wring of his hands, a rare indication of his frustration. "Kaede, I want to show you so many things. The flowers. The trees. The sound of songbirds. I have built so many, many beautiful things and I... I just want to share them with you."

Rukawa shook his head resolutely. "That is not my world," he said with finality.

Sendoh pressed his lips together in disappointment. Then he turned away.

"The dawn comes," he heard Rukawa whisper behind him. Then the sea god softly recited,

"Many a glorious morning have I seen

Flatter the mountain-tops with sovereign eye,

Kissing with golden face the meadows green,

Gilding pale streams with heavenly alchemy;

Even so my sun one early morn did shine

With all-triumphant splendour on my brow;

But out, alack! he was but one hour mine;

The region cloud hath mask'd him from me now."

Sendoh turned back and offered him a bow and a sad smile.

Then, with a flick of his golden cloak, he was gone.

Rukawa sat in silence for a while. Then, with a despondent motion of his hand he stirred up the currents. With particular gentleness he swept up all the new growth in his hall - the corals, the creatures, even the sand, and sent them floating upwards on the tide. They would not survive down here, in the dark, so far from the sunlight. He sent them drifting after Sendoh's departing golden chariot, chasing the sparkling surface and the breaking dawn, to seek new life in the shallows. Accompanying the sun god like a guard of honour.

Then he took up his trident, the butt of it cracking sharply against the bare stone floor as he left to descend to the dungeons.

* * *

The boy looked up in awe and terror at the god of the sea. The sight seemed to shock him into dumbness.

The deity summoned a seat with a twist of his hand, and then sat by the bars of the cage. His blue eyes bore into the boy's face intensely.

"Tell me, child of the sun" the god finally addressed him, "all your stories. Tell them well and I might let you live."

"Wh- what stories?" the boy spluttered in fear.

The sea god frowned. "Tell me about the land of the sun." He moved his hand in a wide arc. "Tell me of flowers and trees. Of sparkling lakes. Of grasses and birds and a thousand living things. Tell me of all his beauty. Tell me..." he hesitated a moment, and when he spoke the boy thought his voice sounded a little sad. "Tell me everything."

**Author's Note:**

> Did I kill you a little bit at the end there?
> 
> Rukawa's words are taken from Shakespeare's Sonnet 33 "Full Many a Glorious Morning I have Seen".
> 
> Let me know if you want a continuation, because I really want to write about the Sea topping the Sun. And it'd TOTALLY involve tentacles. Mwahahaha.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
